


The Great Bane of the Seven Seas

by Myulalie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Different species, Little Mermaid Retelling, M/M, MerMay, Merfolk culture & customs, Merman!AU, Modern Setting, beauty and the beast vibes, cursed!magnus, except i can't draw to save my life, merman!Alec - Freeform, original siren, sea monsters style merfolk, shadowhunters are merpeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie
Summary: It takes a decade for a curse to fade. He will hold the ocean dear after a thousand years but Magnus has lived through a century of misery already and wonders if there is anything left to love him there, for who could love him when he is the reason so many vessels are wrecked at sea?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 116





	1. a decade for a curse to fade

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [youtube playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLXxuZQsgTZZyjLnQZ7Wb7z3q9bsQkEJ1I)   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I mixed up my own theories and fantheories on mermaids from Quora and reddit. I also did superficial research about fish on Wikipedia and uk/us.whales.org but I'm no expert and this is a work of fiction.
> 
> All pictures of Matthew Daddario can be found by typing "Alec Lightwood (runes)" on Google. The merman and seascapes are from _Unsplash_ and credited with their owner's @ on the picture.
> 
> You can tweet me at **#myulalie**!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec's merman inspiration is the lion fish. Fight me. Also, be prepared for sneaky Disney/fairy tales references throughout this story. I don't know how long this will be, I would say around 5 chapters? I'm still writing the third part and will update as soon as I'm done editing.
> 
> Next chapters will bring more details about merpeople as I picture them but feel free to ask questions in the comments. Without further ado I hope you enjoy the beginning of this story, lots of love ♥

Waves trashed and crashed, crawling up the dark length of the shore. Stark white foam spat out a scrambling man as thunder unfurled in the sky with a tangled cry. The ocean roared, hurling itself after the man as he got on his hands and knees, struggling to get away from the ice cold tide grabbing at him, eager to drag him back into the storm. 

He rolled out of reach and onto a sharp rock, stone digging into his dark skin and scrapping against the sparkly jewelry dangling from his neck and wrists. His nostrils flared angrily as he finally breathed in and water washed over him again, another wave hitting close to his rock and sprawling over him. He pushed on his elbows with a sigh, sea water dripping off his smooth face and catching onto his eyelashes like tears. Biting onto salty lips to refrain from crying, he brought his legs to his chest and hugged himself, shivering. Anklets burned against his tanned shins and a toe ring screeched angrily on the stone when he wiggled his feet with a dejected sigh. 

Magnus did not bother with cursing, since his words held no powers and his fate stretched away from him, never to be fulfilled. Yet another ship sunk in the distance and the ocean went still again, finally rid of the Great Bane of the Seven Seas. 

The sun peeked through the heavy clouds lingering in the sky. Magnus’ jewelry sparkled in the light, golden complexion coming back to life with a kiss from the sun and daylight poured onto the shore. His slit pupils shrunk, gold melting into his gaze and burning away the last sting of tears. 

He stood up, unsteady on his feet until he jumped down and found his footing in the sand. It stuck to his heels and he sneered, resisting the urge to wipe the wet grains of sand off his skin as he made his way across the beach and unto one of the cabins lining up along the road. Soft towels awaited him and he put on dry clothes reluctantly, throwing longing gazes to the ocean as he slipped into his pants. 

Magnus held onto the foolish hope that it took a decade for a curse to fade, but it had been a century of misery already. He would still hold the ocean dear after a thousand years but Magnus wondered if there was anything left to love him there, for who could love him when he was the reason so many vessels were wrecked at sea?

  


* * *

  


The familiar whistle rattled all the way into Alec’s jaw and he froze with the despair it beheld. His body tensed as he waited for another cry, drawing a speed rune on his arm and locating the echo as soon as Max called for help again. Alec swiveled in the southern sea and took off with a flick of his thick tail, muscles contracting sporadically from his waist down as he sliced through the deep, murky waters of the nearby Atlantic. 

Alec dived as he caught sight of a shipwreck, branchial slits pulsating frantically on his neck as he spread his head and shoulders fins in a display of confidence he was far from feeling. His baby brother was in danger and Alec circled the ship Max had no doubt been exploring with a reassuring series of clicks. Luxury spilled on the sandy depths of the ocean, cutlery glinting in the darkness and broken pieces floating away in an attempt to get back to the surface. 

He slipped through the cracks of a gun port, twisting around the mast as he looked for Max. The boy’s cries had grown sparse with Alec’s quiet replies and he scouted the deck. The merman circled the captain’s cabin and his brother’s face bumped into an empty square in the hold of the ship as Alec swam past it, looking for a hole big enough to fit in. 

“Max!” He cried in relief.

The youngest chirped anxiously, having the decency to look ashamed of himself and guilty as he moved away from the opening. Even if his upper body had gone through it would only have made things worse Alec mused, happy for the unexpected prison. Better have Max moving freely than stuck in rotting wood, predator turned prey as his tail had no chance to fit in the opening. Alec’s own sleek black tail flicked angrily as he rounded the shipwreck once more.

“How did you even get in?” He muttered.  
“Another hole.” 

Max shrugged and Alec gaped, trying to catch a glimpse of the other merman’s tail. The boy had been disrupting his coloration to match with his environment but blood was oozing from his tail. It took all his willpower to control his temper instead of lecturing him on the dangers of leaking blood. What if he attracted another predator he could not fight off? Max was only a child, he had barely witnessed ten monsoons! 

Alec swore and fiddled with the weapons on his back, drawing a seraph blade. Adama stone lit up at his touch as he carved a space big enough for Max to fit through, the light it emitted adding to the already glowing wrist bands he wore. He growled viciously, tearing a piece of wood apart with his bare, webbed-hands and grabbing his brother through the newly made opening. Max went willingly and hugged him in relief, muttering his gratitude, not too loud in hope of avoiding Alec’s scolding.

The eldest did not spare him. Max’s sleek, veiny skin seemed paler with each passing comment, large eyes welling up with embarrassment and he clenched his hands a few times, claws retracting as he hung his head low. Alec sighed, fangs poking between his blue lips and hugged him again.

“Don’t scare me like that okay?”  
“Sorry...”  
“Come, let’s join the others. We should go hunting soon.” 

Max visibly cheered up at that and lurched himself after Alec, the fins on their elbows, hips and sides brushing as they raced each other through the ocean.

  


* * *

  


Merfolk feasted on many preys, all bloodied by the hands of the day’s hunters. They presented the king with food, Jonathon standing out in stark contrast in the depths of the ocean, pale skin and hair disappearing into a long, powerful tail of pristine white. Black holes sprawled on his face, eyes that had never seen the light of day. His late father hated humans with all his might in spite of the queen’s friendship with fishermen and sailors, or maybe because of it.

Alec himself had never gone to the surface either. He watched as Jonathon gestured for Max to take the first bite. The young merman complied, eager to please and Alec allowed himself to look around, taking in the colorful display of his people. Jace drifted away, golden tail flicking playfully and Alec swatted his caudal fin with a sharp smile. His brother-in-arms smirked and disappeared deeper into the rift, no doubt to offer the day’s hunt to his beloved. 

Clarissa’s flaming red hair and tail were the first thing he saw, burning bright in the darkness they surrounded themselves with. The king’s sister swam across her people and Alec thought, not for the first time, that it was a wonder she and Jonathon shared the same parents. Each of them was the exact replica of the previous royal couple and Clary looked just like her mother. She had been the one to lead Jace to the surface for the first time and Isabelle had followed in their wake.

Alec watched as the mermaids embraced each other, flat chests brushing. Women’s upper body were slightly smaller than their tails, just like men’s were and Isabelle’s eerie black scales somehow shined brighter against Clary’s. Alec had never swum close enough to the red little mermaid to find out if his own tail reflected light the way Izzy’s did. 

Max’s did. He looked small and unassuming next to the king. Jonathon patted his back and whistled sharply, calling upon his companion. She slithered out of the reef, silver hair roaming free and ruffling her feathers when a mergirl swam too close to her liking. Camille looked nothing like them, her breasts heavy and covered in feathers, silver fish tail winding after her in threat. She did not shriek and chirp like they did either but her fangs looked sharper when her jaw dropped open to take the second bite of the day’s hunt. 

Max coughed and spat out blood, curling onto himself with a sob. Alec barred his teeth, slicing through the scampering merpeople but his webbed hands closed around nothing as Jonathon placed a dagger against Max’s throat. The little boy’s gills pulsated frantically and he had closed his eyes in pain, hands clenched against his chest. Alec trashed in the water, watching in horror as black veins spread on his brother’s skin, dark and unhealthy.

“Murder!” Jonathon spat and Alec went still.

Jace charged the king, seraph blade drawn and Alec wanted to reach for his own, only stopping because of the accusation. It stung, lies and lack of respect clouding his mind as Jonathon pressed the blade closer to Max’s skin. Jace slashed at the merman, Camille’s voice an echo of ancient powers as she spread her winged arms in the water and the king’s sister doubled over, a gash on her arm matching Jonathon’s own wound.

Isabelle screamed for Jace to stop before he could hurt Clary further. Alec dived as Jonathon’s grip on Max relented, cradling his brother to his chest and drawing a healing rune on the merboy’s skin. Max groaned, face and shoulder fins fluttering weakly as venom leaked from the cut on his throat. Alec glanced at the food they had brought, squinting to decipher which species could be poisonous enough for a single bite to bring them to this. 

Clary held Jace back, clawing at his sleek skin and the day’s hunters hurried to take a closer look at the food Alec had been examining. He held Max to his chest still, finding comfort in the boy’s meek wiggling in his arms as the healing rune finally took effect and poison left his organism. 

“My King, will all due respect, why would they poison their own flesh and blood? It can’t be an assassination attempt if a little rune is enough to save him.” 

The question hung quietly between Jonathon, Camille and Alec’s family. The mermaid who had spoken had a brown tail, her flat chest marred with battle scars and adama bands laced around her neck and arms. Aline bowed deeply to the king and his companion, still waiting for his reply.

“Their parents betrayed my father, why wouldn’t they do the same to me?” 

There was a low growl building in Alec’s jaw but he forced it out to form words, pointing wildly at Camille’s spread out wings, silver tail entwined around Isabelle’s slender neck. The mermaid clawed at it and Camille slapped her with a flick of her caudal fin. Jonathon grinned, a slow, uneasy expression Alec recoiled from and the only thing that held Jace back were the still bleeding gash on both the king and Clary’s arm as well as Camille’s hold on Izzy. 

“Maybe you should ask her why she cursed your own sister!” 

The siren released Isabelle, tail slithering slowly along Alec’s sister’s sides and face, a tender threat Jace hissed at. Isabelle sliced through the water to check on Max and Jonathon’s smile widened. 

“Thank you, Camille, for ensuring their loyalty to me.” 

Another mermaid swam closer to Aline, white-gold tail shivering slightly as she grabbed her hand. Helen lifted her chin in defiance. Her chest was not flat like the other women’s, nor feathery like Camille’s and when she spoke, her breasts bopped angrily with unrestrained emotion.

“This is dark magic!” 

She waved her hands around, eager to undo the curse but her magic flickered and died before she did anything more than healing both Jonathon’s and Clary’s wounds. Helen’s face contorted in horror as she found herself powerless against Camille.

“Sea-witch!” She swore.

Jonathon gestured for the hunters to get rid of the food and dived into the rift. Alec stared after him, sharp teeth digging into his lower lip. His parents had disappeared along Valentine and Jocelyn the night Jonathon became king and Camille joined him to rule over the seven seas. From the look on Jace’s face alone, Alec knew he was not the only one to remember that fateful night. He held onto Max tighter as he met Jace’s eyes again over Clary’s flaming hair. 

“Take him somewhere safe.” 

Alec’s brother-in-arms voice did not waver and Isabelle gasped when she realized what they meant. Max tightened his grip on Alec when Helen held her arms out but the eldest carefully peeled his hands away and gave his brother to the Mediterranean mermaid, trusting her to keep the boy safe. 

“Keep counting the monsoons Max.” Alec said, voice barely over a whisper.  
“Alec, please! Don’t!” Isabelle begged.

Max struggled in Helen’s arm, chirping and crying out as Aline covered them until the desperate whistle could not be heard anymore. Izzy sliced through the water and towards the surface with an angry whistle and Alec’s chirps and clicks to call her back went unanswered.

  


* * *

  


Isabelle did not come back. Alec waited for her day and night, swimming closer to the surface with each passing moon. He floated along colorful fish and drifted away with broken pieces of forgotten ships, reminiscing storms that sent merpeople cowering. Jonathon’s mother used to wake up crying for the ships The Great Bane of the Seven Seas sent tumbling down the depths of the ocean. 

Alec pierced through the surface with a gasp. Daylight blinded him, blue eyes widening in pain as he tried to look at the sun. He drowned again, head and shoulders fins spreading wildly at he tried to find his bearings again. His tail appeared darker than ink so close to the rolling waves and he poked his head out again when a dolphin drifted past him. The playful fish had no such qualms, bouncing in and out of the water with a happy series of clicks as Alec looked around shyly. 

Dark strands of hair stuck to his forehead and Alec frowned, chirping anxiously. His jaw worked differently out of the water and he surprised himself with the clicks and shrieks coming out of his mouth, sounding awkward as he stayed afloat. Echoes vibrated into his fangs as stray merpeople replied to his hesitant call. Isabelle was not among them and he dived again. 

The dolphin nudged him and Alec hesitated, webbed hands ghosting along the soft skin of the beast. He sighed and flicked his tail, speeding after the fish and into shallow waters. It was right, Isabelle would have gone to a meet a mortal and those could only venture so far into the ocean. The dolphin bounced through another wave and disappeared among peculiar shapes in the water, calling for another person to play with a chuckle. Alec stayed out of sight. 

He watched, mesmerized, as men with two legs stood on fish shaped boards, dancing among dolphins and waves all the way back to the shore. Women had breasts like Helen but wore tight fabric over their bodies, which reminded Alec of Camille’s feather covered chest and Isabelle, who was nowhere to be found. He swam away from the intriguing humans and along the coastline, stopping to ask Mediterranean merpersons lying in the sun if they had seen his sister. None of them had. 

Alec ventured closer to the shore as the sky darkened and the somehow warm ocean grew colder. Moonlight cast fluttering laces of silver on the moving waves and he bathed in the glow of the moon, water spilling onto his chest and tail which each roll of the ocean. He never knew of the dangers of the surface and when Alec realized he was trapped, it was too late. 

Tangled in the dry, rough nets of the jetty, the merman turned and trashed among biting lengths of rope and went under with a gargling noise of despair. Cool water did little to appease him as his webbed hands tore against the rope and he found himself unable to get a good grip on the painful net he was trapped in. Blood darkened the shallow water he found himself in and Alec bucked uselessly against his restraints, fear gripping at his insides. 

Rope ripped his caudal fin and he cried out, recoiling from a dark shape in the water with a growl. His face and shoulders fins spread out, sharp and menacing in hope of intimidating the predator that had no doubt come to taste his blood. Alec barred his teeth, struggling against his restraints and curled on himself as the slim shape swam closer to him. Four slender appendages stretched out towards him and he blacked out with a warning whistle for his people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may refer as the merfolk (especially people like Alec) as "sea monsters". The only reason for that is that they're _predators_. I want them to look scary. But they're all beautiful and I hope to convey the idea that monsters are misunderstood and just as good (or bad) as humans.
> 
> Isabelle, Clary & co might be described as "flat chested" because that's how I picture them as mermaids. They're not breastfeeding children therefore they don't need breasts. I don't care about anyone's cup size and I respect women who had to have their breasts removed for various reasons. Also, they have hair, because it's nicer so let's just pretend it's for reproduction purposes :D Take care ♥


	2. humming in the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Alec barred his teeth, struggling against his restraints and curled on himself as the slim shape swam closer to him. Four slender appendages stretched out towards him and he blacked out with a warning whistle for his people._

Magnus sat on the edge of his bathtub with a pout. He dipped a finger in the still water, a chill going up his arm at the coldness of the bath and watched the merman laid out in the usually hot tub. He figured the creature was used to the depths of the ocean and its low temperatures and shivered at the sight of the bloody lines the net had left on his sleek, veiny skin. Adama wristbands clung to his hands but Magnus had removed the weapons strapped to his back to be on the safe side. Merpeople from the southern seas were warriors. 

The male was pale, black runes spreading on his chest and shoulders to disappear where his fins hung loosely at his sides. His thick, muscular tail was larger than his upper body, black and without a shine to it which Magnus found slightly depressing. Webbed hands clenched suddenly, claws crawling out of his fingers and the merman’s gills pulsated wildly before he sunk into the water. Wide blue eyes opened sharply and Magnus bolted out of reach when the man’s jaw dropped, revealing rows of jagged looking fangs. The merman’s tail flicked heavily against the edge of the tub and he winced in pain as blood flowed down his inky scales, filling the bathtub with rusty swirls that left a metallic tang on his tongue.

“Hey there Sleeping Beauty. Can you go back to being pretty?” 

Sharp fins spread around the merman’s head at Magnus’ words. He emitted threatening growl low in his throat, sounding like bone grinding against stone. It was a horrifying sight, if Magnus had to be honest but he squared his shoulders and drew himself to his full height, arms crossed over his chest.

“Come on, this is not how you repay someone’s kindness.” 

The tense line of the merman’s shoulders seemed to go lax with understanding and his fins retracted slightly but his tentative smile retained a sharp edge even as his claws disappeared. Magnus clicked his tongue approvingly, earning a curious gaze from the man. He poked his face out of the water, opening his mouth excitedly and looking younger than he had moments earlier. A series of chirps and clicks echoed against the emerald tiles of the bathroom and they looked at each other quizzically when they both realized the merman could not speak the human’s language.

“How come you understand me?” Magnus’ wondered aloud.

The merman glanced at him warily before looking down at himself and pointing at a looping rune on his stomach. Magnus nodded to himself and surveyed the man’s wounds when he assessed them himself. He stepped outside the room to retrieve the stele he had found among the warrior’s weapons and threw it swiftly across the room, not trusting the merman enough to get closer, especially uninvited. 

“I tried to patch you up but your runes are probably better suited.” 

The man hurried to draw a healing rune on his shoulder, bicep flexing and Magnus swallowed with difficulty. It had been a long time since he had last been in the presence of merpeople. How long, exactly? Magnus remembered a visit from Ragnor at the beginning of the century and Catarina, maybe in the eighties? Mediterranean merpeople tended to lose track of time. He wondered if they forgot about time in the southern seas too. Most of them stuck to the depths of the ocean and their close-knit community.

The merman’s tail had stopped bleeding and he looked less pale, hand clutched on his stele as he watched Magnus, apparently unfazed by the rusty pool of water he bathed in. A soft click whistled through his teeth though and Magnus nodded graciously at what sounded like gratitude.

“Do you want clean water? Is the temperature alright? We have to wait until it’s dark to get you back to the ocean.” 

The man blinked slowly and nodded hesitantly. Magnus almost babbled some more but realized he could not reply and therefore there was no use in doing small talk. He approached cautiously and the merman slunk away from him, backed against the other side of the tub.

Magnus reached for the drain, keeping an eye out for the other man and squatted next to the bathtub as it emptied slowly, blood swirling away with a swooshing sound. The merman chirped anxiously as water rushed past his tail and he was left to sit in the marble basin. His tail flickered between deep green and emerald, struggling to match with the tiles of Magnus’ tub, who watched the process with fascination. 

He came back to his senses when the merman’s skin turned green as well and grabbed blindly until water poured from the faucet. Magnus glanced at the other man, checking the temperature but he had relaxed at the sight of running water and smiled contentedly. His tail darkened until it was back to its original color and the fins on his sides fluttered happily once the bathtub was full. He sunk into the fresh water and Magnus lost himself in contemplation of his juvenile face.

The merman looked young indeed, slits dilating on his neck every now and then as he stared right back, unblinking. He clenched his hand to his side, stele firmly tucked away but his whole demeanor appeared far less threatening now that he was not all spikes and sharp extremities. Magnus smiled then and a thrum rumbled through the merman’s chest, humming in the water. He leaned forward to listen, catching onto the soft sound again. Magnus hesitated, gripping the edge of the tub tightly and water rippled against his lips as he breathed in and ducked his head under. 

It was not quite a song. The low whistle morphed, shaping into words Magnus could not so much hear than he could feel and suddenly, the other man’s voice echoed underwater.

“Thank you.” 

Magnus surfaced with a gasp. Alexander, for it was the creature’s name, followed swiftly and water slid along his jaw in droplets where Magnus was drenched. The merman hovered near him, wide eyes darting over his face as though he had never seen a human up close before. 

“I’m Magnus.” He offered weakly. 

Alexander smiled, blue lips stretching slowly without a hint of the row of fangs they hid underneath and he looked away, studying the colorful bottles lined up against the wall. Magnus left him to it, unsteady on his feet as he stood up. Alec, as it turned out, had never been to the surface before and watched avidly as Magnus walked in and out of the bathroom to bring him any object of interest. 

The merman zoned out after a while, fiddling with the fork in his hand. He seemed to mull over his words until he ducked his head underwater and looked expectantly at Magnus, waiting for him to follow. Alec was not talkative in the traditional sense of the term but his excited humming translated into many questions. 

“How come humans know about us? I thought we were a myth?”

Magnus bit his lip before replying, water dripping down his neck. Alec held onto the fork still, scratching the point of the tines as though he could not believe what it was used for. It was not exactly sharp and he poked the palm of his webbed hand, weighting how harmful it could be. Magnus grabbed a nearby towel to dry himself until he could not delay his answer anymore. The merman stared at him.

“Most humans think merpeople don’t exist but internet is a wonderful thing.”

Alec did not need to talk to let him know he was skeptical, especially after Magnus’ lack of surprise at his existence. He chirped, eyes glazing over when he looked through the window. The sun hung low, barely above sea level anymore and the sky exploded in colors. Magnus sat back on his heels, soaking in the moment. 

“I have… friends among merpeople. Mediterranean,” Magnus supplied when Alec glanced at him curiously. “some humans know about the existence of the merfolk but it’s rare. Meeting you isn’t common so to most people you are indeed a myth.”

The merman nodded and laid back in the tub, leaving the fork on the side. Magnus ducked his head under as well and welcomed the steady hum awaiting him in the water. It felt heavier somehow and the tense line in Alec’s shoulders had returned, his body taut and rigid still, even when Magnus came up again. 

“If your sister really came to the surface she would have gone to the underground cave.” 

He wondered if he could carry Alec there. It was a long way, further than the cabins and Magnus could already attest that the merman was not exactly what one would call light. Something brushed against his ankles and he smiled at the sight of his cat, reaching to rub the feline’s head. Chairman Meow purred and Alec peeked at them from the bathtub, jerking back when the cat pounced on the edge.

“This is Chairman Meow, my cat. He likes fish.” Magnus introduced, petting the fur ball.

Tawny stripes ran along its back, white paws poking at the tail balancing on the end of the tub. Alec watched the cat warily, frozen in place and recoiled when Chairman Meow stepped on him, appreciating the firmness of his tail. The cat launched himself at his chest and Alec grabbed him before he touched the water, whistling loudly and webbed hands sticking to the feline. Magnus fell over from laughing too hard at his puzzled expression as Chairman Meow reached helplessly, pressing his paw on his cheek. 

Alec clicked and chirped gingerly, handing him the feline and Magnus cuddled the cat to his chest, wiping stray tears from his face. His mascara had run with his hilarity and he was glad for the old clothes he had changed into after plunging the merman in his bathtub. Ruining his silk shirts would not do, Magnus thought, laughing still. It was dark outside and the moon hung high in the sky. 

“I guess this it it. Say bye to Alec.” Magnus cooed, waving the Chairman’s paw. 

The merman gave a crooked smile before the cat ran out of the bathroom. Magnus stood up, flexing his arms in preparation as he told Alec exactly what he intended on doing. He plunged his arms in the bathtub, grabbing his waist and tail and heaved him out of the water. Alec clung to him, tail flicking as Magnus stepped towards the door, spilling water on the marble tiles. They stumbled into the living room and the merman looked around, momentarily forgetting his predicament to watch all the things Magnus had mentioned but not brought to him. He chirped excitedly even as the man unlocked the door to walk back to the shore. 

“So, remember, look out for nets and stay a good distance away from them.” Magnus drilled him on the way. 

Alec squinted, eyes narrowing in exasperation. He was the first merperson Magnus had ever found tangled in a nest though and he told him as such. The other man chirped, sounding upset and Magnus tightened his grip on his waist and tail, tiredness seeping into his arms. Alec’s tail felt like moist skin under his fingertips, somehow soft and he could barely tell the difference between the feeling of the man’s waist and the tail between his hands as he walked on the beach, throwing longing glances at the ocean almost as often as Alec. Waves rolled happily onto the shore, leaving a salty tang in the night breeze and soothing Magnus even as sand stuck to his shoes, sliding into the sneakers. He grumbled, heaving the merman further into his arms. Footsteps ran up and down the expanse of sand and he slowed down to a stop to study them carefully.

“It looks recent, there might be someone in there already.” 

The merman lit up at that and Magnus shook his head, casting his gaze down. It could be any mermaid in there, maybe even a mundane who knew nothing about the merfolk. He did not want Alec to get his hopes up and slowed down even more when he realized they had forgotten his weapons. The merman was far from defenseless, obviously, but that did little to appease Magnus' growing dread when he entered the cave. 

The ceiling was low, uneven and Magnus ducked his head to avoid bumping into a dent in the dark stones of the cave. Purple blended into green and grey on the walls and Magnus held Alec close to his chest as he slipped between hollow rocks and sharp lumps on the edge of the cave. Water splashed outside, reminiscent of children’s laughter and Alec looked back blankly until they ducked deeper into the cave. 

Magnus came to a stop in a nook, arms burning with the strain of carrying a grown merman as he glanced into the hidden part of the cave. Moonlight poured from an opening and down the underground pond, bathing in silver a young man sat on the edge, pebbles and black sand digging into his pants. A mermaid looked at him from a nearby rock, leaning against it with her head in her hands. Alec wiggled in his arms, eager to see for himself and Magnus sighed deeply, stepping into the light. The man jumped to his feet, standing in front of the mermaid in hope of hiding her from the intruder but Alec was faster. He slithered out of Magnus’ arms with a powerful flick of his tail, diving straight into the pond with a loud whistle. The mermaid followed, sending water to splash against the mundane’s back. 

“Who are you?” The man asked, shuffling his feet.  
“Magnus Bane.”  
“I’m Simon.” 

Simon seemed to relax, realizing Magnus meant no harm and they turned to the pond, watching as moving shadows created ripples on the surface. The merpeople’s chirps echoed in the cave still, whistles raising into the opening in the ceilling and disappearing into the night sky. The woman appeared first, hair beautifully slicked back and droplets of water dragging along her throat. Magic was hardly fair, Magnus mused as Alec peeked at him from behind her, looking just as perfect as his sister. She clicked her tongue a few times and Simon smiled encouragingly at her.

“Thank you.” She finally managed, breath whizzing between her fangs. 

Alec sent her an impressed glance but kept his gaze on Simon, steady and threatening. His gills widened in the water, head and shoulder fins elongating as the mundane stepped back. Magnus had an inkling the mermaid had never intimidated him, chuckling when the young man darted out of the cave and she giggled even as she clicked disapprovingly at her brother. She ducked under and disappeared deeper into the pond, Alec seemingly intent on doing the same.

He stilled though and Magnus stepped forward, water licking at his ankles and up to his shins. He dropped to his knees and dipped his head in the pond. Alec awaited him in the water, eerie and unblinking. His fangs poked between his lips when he opened his mouth to speak, a low hum spreading in the pond and between them.

“Thank you. I am in your debt, not only for saving my life but helping me find my sister. I shall do anything in my power to repay you. Do you want treasures? Should I take care of an enemy of yours?”

Magnus shook his head helplessly, unable to reply and unwilling to ask anything of the merman. Alec did not heed his refusal and spoke again, eyes shining with intent, bright as day.

“Meet me here tomorrow, we’ll talk more then.” 

He nodded and Alec disappeared in the depths of the pond, no doubt following his sister out of the cave and into the open ocean. Magnus exhaled a stream of bubbles and watched them burst through the surface, only following them then. Outside, the moon had disappeared and thunder cracked the sky open with a flash of light. The ocean rose, rumbling a warning and Magnus gasped for air, crawling away from the water. The night grew quiet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *author trying very hard to write angst and ending up with mild fluff instead* damn it


	3. all the stories are true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus rescued Alec without asking anything in return and the merman isn't the only one wondering _why_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's learn about mermaids today! *elaborate drawings on a chalkboard*

Magnus found the fork on the edge of his bathtub when he slumped into thankfully warm water. Rows of bright bottles awaited him to wash sand out of his hair, caked uncomfortably in the folds and creases of his body. His fingers danced on top of them, choosing from the soft scents more than the colors until he made up his mind for peppermint. Marble tiles echoed the painful sound of his elbows bumping against the edge of the tub and green hues floated behind his eyelashes as he rinsed the product, ducking his head underwater. 

He resolved to bring the fork with him when he walked back to the cave the next day, carrying Alec’s weapons with him. Magnus took his shoes off when he reached the beach and stepped onto warm sand, avoiding small rocks as he followed the line of cabins facing the ocean. A familiar face burst out of one when he walked past and Simon fell face first in the sand, scrambling to his feet as though nothing had happened. Magnus could not wipe a smirk off his face.

“Hey, I remember you! Are you going back there? Izzy only comes at night so I wait till dusk...” 

Magnus did not know what to reply to that and simply nodded but Simon did not seem to care. He pushed his round glasses back up his nose and ruffled his mousy brown hair, looking sheepish as he kept talking. 

“It’s so nice to meet someone who knows about merpeople! Did you save the one you brought? Is that how you discovered their existence? That is so romantic.”  
“I’ve known about them all my life.” Magnus said, not meeting his eyes.  
“Me too! My step-dad used to take me to the cave to meet Jocelyn and I would play with her daughter, I think I knew how to swim before I could walk.”  
“You met the queen?!” Magnus choked.  
“She’s the queen?” Simon repeated slowly. “Wait, does it mean Clary is a princess? What about Izzy?”  
“Clary is a princess yes, I don’t know about Alec’s sister. He’s a warrior so I think they’re hunting for the royal couple.” 

Simon blinked rapidly and flopped down in the sand, patting the space next to him. Magnus scowled and spread his towel on the ground, carefully stepping away from it before sitting down. The ocean rumbled peacefully in the distance, waves rolling up the expanse of sand in front of them. The mundane glanced at the bag Magnus had dropped between them and shivered, mumbling to himself.

“He’s scary.”  
“Imagine what his sister would look like if she decided to eat you alive.” Magnus barked out a laugh.  
“They don’t actually eat humans though, right? I mean, Jocelyn never tried to eat me and she saved Luke from a shipwreck...”  
“They eat meat,” Magnus sobered. “we’re not their usual prey but they would if it came down to eating us or dying.”

His eyes glazed over as he watched the ocean, not seeing it so much than memories of shipwrecks, storms raging over dark skies and waves raising higher than fishing boats. 

“Can they grow legs?” Simon asked out of the blue.  
“Merfolk from the southern seas can’t. You probably noticed mermaids don’t have breasts? Their upper-body allows them to craft tools and use them but for all intents and purpose they’re fish. They don’t breathe like we do, their language is similar to whales and dolphins...” Magnus sighed before adding. “I can see the wheels turning in your head. They’re fish, females lay eggs and males fertilize them.”  
“You said from the southern seas. Is there other species?” Simon choked on his own questions.  
“Mediterranean merfolk wield a different kind of magic. They’re mammals and need to come up to the surface every few hours or so to breathe. They shed their tails and walk on land for reproduction purposes. Women can stay out of the ocean for one year and they breastfeed their babies afterwards. They’re basically farmers.” 

Simon let out an impressed whistle and Magnus sighed in relief when he did not ask about the origin of his knowledge. The mundane leaned back on his elbows, throwing longing gazes at the ocean. Magnus started gathering his bag and shoes when he spoke again, lost in thought.

“If all the stories are true and myths portray all sorts of mermaids then it’s only logical there are different species. What’s the one with feathers called?” 

Magnus froze and avoided the other man’s eyes. He picked up his stuff and draped his towel on his shoulders while replying, eager to put an end to their conversation.

“It’s the original siren, there is only one and she would rather eat humans than any other living creature. You are doomed if you hear her song, for it is a curse and there is no power greater than hers in the seven seas. She can’t walk on land though, so technically you’re safe.”

Simon laughed but it sounded strained and Magnus felt his eyes on his back all the way to the underground cave.

  


* * *

  


Alec snatched a ruby necklace out of Isabelle’s hands, hissing at her. She sneered right back and they stared each other down in the hold of the ship Max had been exploring before… Alec averted his eyes at the thought and his sister chirped victoriously, if not viciously. It did not echo against rotten wood and green carpets peeling away in the cold depths of the ocean. 

“I just don’t understand Alec! Why did you send Max away? We already lost our parents, he shouldn’t be alone right now.”  
“He’s not alone, Helen and Aline are taking care of him.” He glanced at her.  
“Why?” Isabelle repeated, cornering him when he made to dive further into the shipwreck.  
“I don’t think the food was poisonous. Maybe… maybe Camille cursed him.” 

He gritted his teeth, looking around. They were alone in the depths of the Atlantic but he could not shake the feeling of danger that stuck with him since Max had been poisoned. Isabelle hissed, dropping the ceremonial knife she had been looking at and it fell on the ground without a sound. They shared a look of understanding, not daring to say anymore on the matter.

“I’m sorry I disappeared for so long and you got hurt trying to find me. I couldn’t stay without Max.”

Alec waved her apologies away and grabbed pearls from a wooden chest. It was large, mostly full still, shining with trinkets and old human currency. He put a few coins in the bundle as well, hesitating before adding the necklace to the mix. 

“How did you meet the mundane?”  
“Clary introduced us, Simon is her best friend.” 

He rolled his eyes and Isabelle huffed, swimming past him to look through the chest in hope of finding another necklace. Alec smiled, watching her and she tossed a cup over her shoulder. He caught it and barely glanced at the undoubtedly refined handiwork, sliding the cup into his bundle. 

“What does Jace think about Simon?”  
“He doesn’t like him, obviously.” Isabelle said, chuckling.  
“Do you? Like the mundane?”  
“Not this way,” Isabelle shrugged. “what about you? Magnus was it? He’s pretty.”  
“I barely know him. We met on the day I found you.” Alec shook his head.

His gills throbbed on the sides of his neck and Izzy studied him intently. He did not know what she expected to find in his gaze and she looked away, flicking her tail and disappearing through the hole in the hold of the ship. Alec followed her, parting ways when she dived towards the rift and he headed towards the surface. 

Alec avoided looking at the sun when he poked his head out of the water. He took off towards the underground cave, skirting fishing boats carefully and avoiding the pier as he came closer to the shore. The cave looked different during the day, moss spilling onto grey and purple rocks. Alec surfaced in a patch of light, catching sight of Magnus on the edge of the pond. He swam closer to the man, noticing the bag at his side when he held out his own bundle.

“I brought your weapons.” Magnus said in lieu of greeting.

Alec watched him curiously, Isabelle’s words ringing in his mind as he studied the other male’s face. His tanned skin appeared golden in daylight and a waterfall of necklaces swung against his chest when he dipped his head. Alec ducked in the water as well, looking sheepish as their eyes met underwater.

“You can keep them.” 

Magnus jerked out of the pond, frowning and Alec stared at the smooth expanse of skin on his neck. His own gills pulsated wildly and he chirped anxiously when the other man turned away. Magnus went through the contents of the bag he had brought, brandishing a fork with a radiant smile a few seconds later. Alec breathed out a questioning click as Magnus held it out for him to take, finally reaching reluctantly to grab the piece of cutlery. 

“I stabbed some people with that, it can come in handy sometimes.” Magnus laughed.

Alec chuckled, a sharp whistling sound between his teeth and dropped his bundle next to the other man’s, uncovering the pearls and coins he had brought. He helped Magnus gather them into the cup and watched intently as the man held out the ruby necklace. It sparkled when it caught the light and a soft smile spread on Magnus’ lips.

“Thanks. You didn’t have to.” 

The merman shrugged, lying on his back in the water and flicking his tail with something akin to laziness. Alec avoided the patch of sunlight that fell at the center of the pond, playing with the fork and occasionally glancing at Magnus. He run his webbed hand on the surface, inviting the other man to join him in the water with a tilt of his head but Magnus stayed put.

“I don’t like water all that much.” 

Alec squinted, the words leaving a salty taste in his mouth. Magnus did not look at him as he said it and he had not been afraid to go in the water to rescue him, or to put his head underwater and speak with the merman. It did not sound right but Alec decided against pushing it, diving deeper into the pond with a loud splash. His tail flicked on the surface and he poked his head out a moment later, closer to the edge of the pond. 

Magnus had gotten rid of his clothes before he arrived and Alec studied his body with interest, intrigued by his legs. The man gestured for him to duck underwater when he noticed his lingering glances, following swiftly and Alec smiled at the sight of his face in the pond, questions flowing out of his mouth.

“How does it work? Legs?” 

Alec almost leaped out of the water as Magnus straightened, following the smile on his lips and the stretch of his body as the man leaned back on his elbows, bending his legs a few times for him. Alec chirped with each fold of his knees and rotation of his ankles, trying to grab the wiggling toes. Magnus barked out a laugh and held out his leg for him to take, watching as Alec prodded his shin and poked at his toes. He played with his anklets and spun the toe ring a few times, recognizing the familiar feeling of metal against his skin.

Human skin felt warm in his webbed hands, Alec mused, running his fingers along the curve of Magnus’ knee. The man shifted and he glanced at him, checking that it was alright. Magnus watched him through hooded lids, eyelashes throwing shadows on his cheekbones. Alec’s hand crept higher on his thigh and the other man’s breath caught in his throat as his fingers brushed the fabric covering the top of his legs. Magnus exhaled slowly, too loud in the quiet cave and Alec let go, sliding back into the water. 

The wet sound echoed all around and they stared at each other until silence settled down in the cave again. Magnus sat up, bringing his knees to his chest to lean forward and watch Alec more closely. The merman threw himself back, diving straight into the patch of light falling onto the pond and his black tail sent droplets of water flying in Magnus’ direction. He closed his eyes at it reached his face with a splosh and found Alec propped on his elbows, near his feet on the edge of the pond when he opened them again. 

“You seem like the kind to watch penguins walk and fall all over the place. You would play with bear clubs wouldn’t you? I can even picture you helping baby turtles reach the sea when no one’s watching!” 

Alec blinked slowly, puzzled by Magnus’ theories. He shook his head but a soft smile played on his lips at the idea and the other man beamed at him. Magnus reached into the pond, splashing water in his face and Alec dived backwards, tail flicking to splash him right back. Magnus spluttered, drenched and grabbed the closest mop of moss, throwing it at the head poking from the water. Alec ducked and sent a wave his way, chirps bursting through his blue lips in laughter. 

He swam closer without creating a single ripple in the pond and Magnus dipped his head in the water when he did not surface. Alec was still grinning as he came up to him until their foreheads were pressed together. Sleek skin, cold to the touch but his fins felt soft, almost fluffy where they brushed Magnus’ cheeks and he reached to rub the pad of his thumb against it. Alec shivered all the way down to his tail at the gentle touch. 

“Can I see you again?” 

Magnus smiled, nodding against his better judgment and straightened, gasping for air. Alec glanced at him from underwater, fork safely tucked away with the other weapons strapped on his back. He slithered in the water, swiveling around to dive in the depths of the pond and disappear, adama wristbands glowing in the dark. Magnus sat up, pressing his towel against his hair and slipped his silk shirt on with a sigh when a shadow grew larger in the pond.

His eyes narrowed as he watched the shape heading towards the surface, only relaxing as he recognized Isabelle’s familiar face. She and Alec looked alike, he mused and she chirped a hello with a high pitched cry, which had Magnus arching his eyebrows in surprise.

“Hello to you too darling. I saw Simon earlier, you two meet at dusk right?”

The mermaid nodded, sleek dark hair sticking to her face. Her eyes were brown, almost black and spread on her face, unblinking. Veiny skin disappeared into the pond as she swam closer, studying him curiously. Magnus offered her a smile and rummaged through the bundle Alec had left him.

“I think this,” he held up the ruby pendant. “would look better on you.” 

Isabelle’s face broke into a wide grin, fangs and all but Magnus could not find it in him to feel threatened as she accepted the necklace. Adama bracelets dangled on her wrists already and she had pierced her head fins with pearls. She attached the ruby pendant behind her neck with excited chirps and clicks, adjusting the necklace among the straps on her chest and preened as Simon walked into the cave, showing off her new jewelry.

Magnus slid into his pants and gathered his bag and bundle, leaving them to their human language lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pop quiz everyone!  
> \- How many species are there?  
> \- Which one is your favorite?  
> \- Do we all agree that Maia was the captain of a pirate ship?


	4. a mystery to unveil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec spends more and more time at the surface since he met Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't look like it in this chapter but I promise you there is a plot!

Clary purposefully swam too close to the sharp end of a broken mast, ripping part of her tail against the biggest shard of wood Alec had ever seen. He winced as she untangled ropes from the crow’s nest, seemingly uncaring for the wound. 

“You don’t need to do that. It’ll only attract sharks.”  
“Hopefully they get to him before they come for me.”  
“That’s stupid, you’ll feel his pain anyway.” He pointed out with a roll of his eyes. 

The mermaid stilled, blood swirling around her tail. Her hair floated away, bright red against the dark sea and Alec flicked his tail, grabbing the rope to finish what she had started. It came loose and she spoke again, casting her eyes down.

“I feel so useless. You guys can’t do anything because of me.”  
“What makes you think we’d do something anyway?” Alec glanced at her.  
“Come on, Jace has been itching for a fight since forever and you’d never let an attempt on your siblings’ lives go unpunished.” She held her hand up, wiggling webbed fingers. “And, Izzy wants to bite his head off.” 

Alec grinned, fangs flashing in the depths of the ocean as he tightened the rope around his waist. Clary and Jonathon looked nothing alike and there was no love lost between them. It was not uncommon per se, Jocelyn never cared for her son and Alec’s own parents had barely raised him and his siblings. Merpeople did not live the way mundanes did.

“Are you going to the surface today?” 

He stared, not gracing her with a reply. Clary poked her tongue at him, hoping to rile him up enough that he would answer. Alec took off without a warning and she shrieked, lurching herself after him. She was petite and had to flick her tail twice when he only did once but she was also determined and caught up with him after a while, eyes burning in pain. 

“Izzy, Jace and I could tag along for once! I haven’t seen Simon in ages and it would be fun to meet your man.”  
“Izzy met him,” Alec groaned. “he gave her the necklace.”  
“That’s what I mean, we’re definitely coming with you this time!”

The merman clicked disapprovingly and swam faster. She fell back with a happy chirp, finally tending to her wound and he dived into the rift, sliding through the nooks and holes of the coral reef to deliver chunks of rope. Jace barged out of his lair, sending Clary tumbling back out of the rift as he checked her for injuries and Alec caught sight of Jonathon at the core of the reef, Camille soothing him with sinister whispers. Alec’s head and shoulders fins sharpened and he repressed the urge to spread them fully, looking at Isabelle instead. She smirked, playing with the ruby pendant resting on her chest. 

Alec hovered near the entrance of Imogen’s lair, chirping in greeting when she allowed him inside. The merwoman, for she was far beyond the years of a mermaid, smiled at him. Her hair and tail had lost their shine long ago and she struggled to disrupt her coloration, even though she remained strong. He helped her when she adjusted the straps holding her weapons in place with the rope he had brought and moved on to Hodge’s lair.

He was a family friend and used to hunt with Alec’s parents before they disappeared. Isabelle considered him her uncle and he could almost pass off as such with his dark tail. A streak of gray ran through his hair, shoulder and torso down to his tail from a fight with Camille when she first came to live with them, hence Alec’s visit. Hodge was far more talkative than Imogen and Alec fell into the conversation in hushed tones as he tied Hodge’s arm tighter to his chest to facilitate the recovery of his injured shoulder, listening intently for his report.

“The food was definitely clear, Max shouldn’t have been so sick.” 

Alec gritted his teeth and nodded, glad for Clary’s insistence to go the surface with him and keeping his cool when they took off soon after, wary of Camille. He dropped back as they neared the surface, leaving Clary, Jace and Izzy to lead the way as he reached for the fork on his back, fiddling with it. Magnus had yet to refuse another day in his company and the merman found it odd and odder still. He expected the other man to grow tired each time but Magnus was there when they swam into the cave, listening to Simon’s endless rambling. 

Both men sat on the edge of the pond, down to their underwear, Simon with his legs dangling in the water and Clary rushed to grab his ankles, pulling him under. Isabelle was right beside her to greet him underwater while Jace barked out a laugh and Alec rolled his eyes to hide his own mirth, surfacing near Magnus, who smiled down at him. 

“Don’t let them drag me in the water darling.” 

Alec grinned, hoisting himself out of the pond. Magnus’ eyes roamed over him, following the trickle of water as it dribbled down his chest and tail, disappearing as soon as he sat among pebbles and black sand. The merman’s skin turned ashen as he ducked his head, fins sticking to his hair and neck in embarrassment at his uncontrolled disruption of his coloration. 

“Wow that’s amazing.” Simon breathed out from the center of the pond.

He looked at Alec in wonder and Isabelle rolled her eyes, instantly disrupting her coloration as well to match the aquamarine hues of the water. Sunlight poured down the opening in the ceiling and she was far from the shining undertones of Clary and Jace’s tails, red and gold flashing in the water. Simon swiped his head around a few times to follow them as the merfolk circled him, chirping and clicking back and forth.

“It’s unfair that you understand them and I can’t.” 

Magnus froze at Simon’s whine and Isabelle whistled a soothing word of comfort, more of a hiss. Alec glanced at him, wondering about it too but unwilling to ask when the other man tensed, almost afraid of the question. He bumped their shoulders together instead, smiling as if to say they did not need to talk all the time and Magnus sighed, blinking to focus on Isabelle and Simon half-hearted conversation. Alec knew for a fact that his sister could form full sentences now but she struggled to speak them and Jace’s poor attempt at imitating the mundane kept distracting her. 

“Stop it Jace!” Clary hissed.

Simon did not need to understand them to get the meaning. He smiled, twisting his leg to bump his foot against the mermaid’s caudal fin and the display of friendship between a mundane and a mermaid left a bittersweet taste in Alec’s mouth. Clary dived, surfacing near him and he scowled when he propped her elbows on his tail, smiling at Magnus.

“You must be Clarissa. I met your mother a long time ago.” 

She blinked, listening intently and Alec forgot about her being too close for comfort, tilting his head towards the other man as well. He was indeed curious about Magnus’ knowledge and this was yet another mystery to unveil. Clary frowned, suddenly distracted and disappeared underwater with a cry. Simon came up with the biggest grin on his face, shaking his head and throwing droplets all around as he savored his revenge on the mermaid. Jace pounced from the other side of the pond and tucked him under before the mundane got to brag. 

Alec growled in warning as Isabelle inched closer to them. She paused, gauging the risk she was taking if she decided to go through with her plan and he pushed on his elbows, sliding back into the pond. Isabelle backed off and so did Simon, who had surfaced again and tried to sneak on them from the other side. The mundane did not look so proud with the merman so close to him and Magnus chuckled, reaching to rub one of Alec’s head fins.

“What’s wrong Sherwin? You don’t want to play that game with Alec?” 

The merman’s eyes drifted shut with the brush of Magnus’ fingers on his fin, humming and he missed the way Jace’s head wiped around to watch him in wonder. Clary shushed him before he commented on his brother-in-arms’ sudden tenderness and even Isabelle appeared aloof as he opened his eyes again. Simon gesticulated to stay afloat, having forgotten himself for a little while and Alec paid them no mind, shifting closer to Magnus. 

“Thank you.” The other man whispered for his ears only.

Splashes and sploshing resumed as the merman dipped under, Magnus leaning into the pond as well. The water was murky with the fight going on a little further and Alec’s tail swayed with a wave. His gills throbbed regularly, the fins on his side fluttering in the water even as his wide eyes focused on Magnus. 

“A bunch of children, all of them.”  
“I heard that!” Jace whistled across the pond.  
“Don’t mind them.” Alec added as though he had not been interrupted.

Magnus smiled, coming up for air. Alec followed, noses brushing as the man breathed in. Droplets of water ran down the sides of his face and onto his neck, sparkling diamonds Alec watched intently on his golden skin. The merman appeared almost dry again, hair sticking to his forehead and blue lips stretched into a grin. Simon sighed in the distance, muttering something to himself that ended in a gargling noise as Jace drowned him. Clary’s tail flicked loudly, swatting the merman’s golden backside and Isabelle disappeared to retrieve Simon with a high pitched giggle. 

Alec rolled his eyes as if to say told you so and Magnus sat back on his heels, smiling still.

  


* * *

  


Alec and Magnus met at night, when the stars lay awake in the endless sky and the moon closed both her eyes after so many sleepless nights. The pond whispered when the merman surfaced and Magnus’ fingers skimmed over the ripples to lull the water to sleep again as Alec came to lie next to him in the sand. Moss covered rocks let out a soft green glow and bugs crawled in and out of their homes to light up the cave in blue. It bathed the merman in silver, moonlight kissed skin even in the darkest night and Magnus splattered his back with water to watch as the merman’s muscles rolled and the gleaming droplets disappeared, only black runes remaining, stagnant and silent. 

Alec arched his neck to look at him, humming and Magnus reached for him, fingers brushing the black lines etched onto his veiny skin. The merman shivered with his touch as he grew more daring, knuckles sliding down the small of his back. Scales melted into waist with swirling runes, soft if not softer than skin and Magnus dragged his hand along Alec’s sides, palm flat against his tail until he reached one of his fins. His fingers trailed along then underneath, feeling the delicate membrane and Alec jerked, chirping uncontrollably. 

“Are you _ticklish?_ ” Magnus taunted more than he asked, smirking.

The merman rolled out of reach and Magnus launched himself after him, only barely avoiding the weapons Alec had laid out near them. Clammy hands clenched around his waist before Magnus tumbled onto the blades and Alec rolled further still, pebbles digging uncomfortably, but not sharply, into their sides. Magnus chuckled as webbed-hands reached up to touch his hair, not exactly unpleasant but different when Alec brushed a dark strand away from his eyes. He held his breath as the merman poked his nose before touching his own and clicking a few times as though laughing.

“If you’re suggesting that my nose is big I’ll let you know that you barely have a nose at all so mine is average, thank you very much.” Magnus warned.

His voice held too much warmth to deter Alec, who brushed his lower lip next. Magnus closed his eyes, the taste of salt overwhelming in the night when the ocean itself had gone quiet. Alec’s fingers drifted to his neck, thumb drawing lingering lines on his skin, gills Magnus did not need. He opened his eyes, guiding Alec’s hand lower still and pressing his webbed-fingers against his heart. The merman narrowed his eyes, focusing on the steady thrum under his palm and Magnus placed his own hand on the other man’s chest, finding Alec’s pulse, on time with his own. Alec’s chest rose in a hesitant hum, that built up into a song and echoed with a whistle, neither high nor low but deep and distant and Magnus marveled at the sound of the merman’s true voice. 

The pond bristled with gleaming stars and Alec slid his hand lower to prod at Magnus’ belly button, poking his side when the other man squirmed under his touch. He remembered the golden hues of Magnus’ dark skin during the day and skimmed his fingers along his ribs, counting under his breath in clicks and chirps that did not sound human. Alec was not sure he could learn Magnus’ language the way Isabelle had, but nobody asked him to. 

He ran his hand on the other man’s thigh, chased the shivers that erupted on his smooth skin from his hip to the small of his back and Magnus arched against him as Alec’s webbed-hand dragged along the fabric of his underwear. Alec smirked, sharp rows of fangs glinting in the barely there light of the cave and Magnus swatted his hand away, short on breath, before pushing him in the water. Alec went willingly, laughter erupting from his chest and lips even as the other man ducked his head under, eyes narrowed in at attempt at disapproval for playing that game.

“Payback,” Alec drawled. “wouldn’t want to break that nose.” 

Magnus shoved him deeper in the water and the merman’s laugh echoed in the cave long after he quietened down enough to strap his weapons to his back again. Magnus sat on the edge of the pond, leaning forward to help him secure the length of rope and leather between his shoulder blades before letting his hands wander down Alec’s arms, petting the fins his fingers came across. The merman hummed, leaning into his touch until his head rested on Magnus’ lap. They stared at each other for a moment longer before dawn and sunlight broke into the pond in Alec’s wake as he returned to the depths of the ocean and Magnus was left to walk on land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love that last scene, it was a last minute addition to balance everything out but it fits in nicely. Hope you liked this chapter, next one will be the last. Take care ♥


	5. take to the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _They stared at each other for a moment longer before dawn and sunlight broke into the pond in Alec’s wake as he returned to the depths of the ocean and Magnus was left to walk on land._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are incredible, you know that right? Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoy this last chapter ♥

Magnus found himself in the underground cave more often than not. The ocean chuckled in the distance and the light of dawn poured down the opening in the ceiling as he undressed. He shivered, skin prickling with the morning chill that lingered in the cave with the ever present scent of salt as he breathed in. He dived in and a figure shot out of the water, tackling him back on the edge of the pond before he breached the surface.

“Fool!” A familiar baritone scolded him.  
“Ragnor?”  
“Wherefore are thou doing this? What are thou trying to accomplish?” 

The merman’s green tail flapped angrily at Magnus’ legs when he looked away and Ragnor spluttered, fingers clenching on his skin until his golden complexion turned white as he tried to shake sense into him. Magnus marveled at the absence of webbed hands and head and shoulders fins, taking in the gorgeous sight of the Mediterranean merman. Dirty blond hair fell onto green eyes, seaweed tangled in the somehow dry strands of hair as Ragnor scowled.

“Thou think causing another storm will change anything?”  
“You should really brush up on your English.” Magnus mumbled.  
“Methinks thou have lost all hope. I came here to stop thou from making yet another mistake.”  
“Of course I lost hope, it’s been a century and that stupid curse...”  
“Mayhaps tis the reason the curse affects thou still. The more thou take to the water, the more pain it puts thou through.” 

Magnus did not reply and Ragnor got off him, scooting to the side. A flicker of blue preceded Catarina into the cave and she surfaced without a single ripple, white hair washed back to reveal her dark skin, blue pupils shrinking to a dark slit as she adjusted to the light. She smiled and Magnus could almost hear the ocean croon a lullaby for the beautiful Mediterranean mermaid. Loop earrings dangled on each side of her neck, smooth skin hiding the extraordinary lungs contained within her chest. 

“Long time no see Magnus. I missed you.” 

He blinked, smiling weakly to repress a sob and Ragnor’s rough demeanor softened. The merman cleared his throat and clicked his tongue a few times before trying to speak again. His vocal chords adjusted with the soothing glow of magic on his sternum and throat and Magnus’ fingers itched to summon the spark he lost a century ago.

“I still think fighting it is useless.” 

Magnus sneered and pushed him off the edge of the pond. Ragnor fell in the water with a growl and Catarina swam past him to hover near Magnus. She had covered her breasts with white shells, no doubt spending hours polishing them to the right shade until they took on a pure sheen similar to the one of the string of pearls strapped around her neck and back to hold her breasts in place. 

“Merpeople have been… talking about Camille recently. She cursed the king and his sister, seemingly to ensure the loyalty of his peers but the uprising is brewing in the southern seas. I think she’s trying to get them killed in order to take control of the Atlantic.”  
“I’m afraid the curse will last as long as she’s alive.” Ragnor floated near them and nodded solemnly.

Both of them looked deeply concerned for the fate of the southern kingdom and Magnus frowned. Alec had never mentioned anything of the sort. He had been looking for Isabelle on the night they met though and particularly distressed but since then, the merman had never seemed to loose his cool like he had on their first meeting. Even Clary had not let anything slip, if she was indeed cursed and Jace, who obviously cared for her, had looked just as carefree when Magnus met them.

“What about you?” He asked anyway, looking pointedly at his friends.  
“The usual, growing seaweed and driving together groups of fish to grab them when we’re especially hungry.” Ragnor dismissed. 

Magnus noticed the dark blur in the water before they did. Alec seemed on the verge of swimming out of the cave when Ragnor and Catarina turned to him as one. The merman surfaced, wide eyes narrowed, head and shoulders fins spreading and the contrast between both species stood out in the clear water of the pond, stark and unblinking. Magnus released the breath he had been holding when Alec made no move to draw his seraph blade, staring at them long and hard instead as though asking if the merman and the mermaid were the friends Magnus had mentioned. 

“Alexander, meet my friends Ragnor and Catarina.” He introduced with caution. 

There was a soft whistle of greeting and Alec swam closer, eyes barely poking out of the water. His fins had relaxed on the sides of his head and shoulders though, even as his gills throbbed wildly under his skin. Magnus longed to dip his head in the water and hear him out, for the merman must have caught at least part of their conversation and Magnus owed him an explanation for all the times Alec had kept his questions to himself. Catarina smiled at him and moved aside, her silence encouraging and Ragnor averted his eyes, granting Magnus the intimacy he needed to duck his head underwater. 

“What do you know about Camille?” 

The question hung between them, echoing in the pond and for the first time since they met, Magnus could not see the other man’s face in the water. He wondered why this question instead of any other as he straightened and the quick glance Ragnor and Cat exchanged betrayed that they had been eavesdropping. Magnus did not blame them, sitting up to hold Alec’s gaze as the merman hovered in the water, almost under the opening in the ceiling, keeping a careful distance between them still. Light fell behind his head, a silver crown to bathe in as Magnus considered his answer. 

“She was in love with me.” 

Alec blinked as though asking him about the relevance of that statement and Ragnor scoffed. The green tailed merman had obviously more to say about it than Magnus did and even Catarina winced.

“I was in love with her too, until I wasn’t anymore.”  
“Because she’s a manipulative sea-witch.” Ragnor let slip and Catarina swatted his tail with her blue caudal fin.  
“I’m sure Alexander knows what kind of person she is,” Magnus cut in smoothly. “therefore it won’t come as a surprise to learn that she cursed me.” 

Alec’s head and shoulders fins fluttered sharply and he sliced through the pond, crowding Magnus as he climbed on the edge to look at him closely, chirping high and low as though he could not decide between anger and anxiety. 

“No! Not like that, physically I’m fine.” 

Magnus tried to appease him, reaching to brush the other man’s arm. The touch seemed to ground Alec more than any other word could and Magnus wondered how Camille had cursed Clary and her brother if Alec’s concern for him came out so strong and feverish. The merman looked up at him, eyes wide and full of anguish.

“She cursed me to become the Great Bane of the Seven Seas.” 

Alec reached up, pressing his webbed-hand against his cheek as Magnus choked down the words and he realized he was crying. Cold skin dried his tears and his hand clenched around Alec’s forearm as Magnus tasted salt on his lips, mourning the years of longing for the ocean and the ships that disappeared in its depths. He followed Alec down, drowning with him, foreheads pressed together in the water and the words lingered between their lips, only for them to hear.

“Then she’s the only one to blame for all the lives lost at sea and your own misery.” 

Magnus surfaced with a gasp and Alec tore his hand away to reach for his seraph blade. Catarina glanced at him warily but Ragnor listened intently for the battle cry, grinning madly as Alec descended to the ocean and into the rift to put an end to the original siren’s cruelty.

  


* * *

  


Jace and Isabelle joined Alec in the descent and the ocean hummed with the careful whispers of their people. The sun rose high in the sky, waves a relentless choir as he lurched himself through the rift and their people scattered out of the coral reef as Jace and Isabelle charged Jonathon, taking hold of his arms. The king trashed between them, white tail slicing through the water but they did not relent.

“You hold him in place.” Alec ordered.

He nearly got cut in half for his trouble and swiveled around with a hiss, slashing at the original siren. Camille barred her teeth and reached for him again, ruffled feathers and silver tail sharper than anything Alec had ever seen. He ducked, spinning around again to thrust his seraph blade forward but she slithered away and scratched his arm, drawing blood. Alec dropped his weapon and grabbed another one with his left hand.

He could see Jace and Isabelle from the corner of his eyes, struggling to keep Jonathon from hurting himself to get to Clary and thus, to them. Camille seemed to be binding her time, thinking of the most effective curse for Alec and he collided with her with all his might, ignoring the burning trails of blood her claws dug into his shoulders to stab her. She reeled back and recoiled, hissing as Alec dropped lower into the rift. 

Camille spread her arms, feathers blocking the view and Isabelle cried, fearing for his life. Alec tried to retrieve the blade he had left in the siren’s tail and she swatted his hands with her caudal fin, blood pouring down on the merman from both her wound and his. Dark blurs shot past the coral reef, destroying the nooks and galleries merfolk usually hid in and Alec barely avoided the first shark that came whizzing past him. 

Alec grappled for a weapon, anything to defend himself as another shark charged them. Camille slashed at it and the predator disappeared into the rift, the other beasts lurching after its body. Alec’s hand closed around the fork, blood pouring out of the wound still and gave a powerful flick of his tail to reach the siren. Her jaw dropped open, a high-pitched scream building in her throat when he stabbed her with the fork and thrust deep into her mouth. Her voice died in her throat and she drowned, sharks feasting on her insides. 

He heard Jonathon’s screams of pain as he was released from the curse and his people ate him alive.

  


* * *

  


The healing rune struggled to overpower the venom that run through Alec’s veins and when he opened his eyes, he feared a monsoon had come and gone. The coral reef had bloomed with life and he could hear his little brother’s giggle before he even got to see Max’s face. The merboy swam into the nook Alec had been lying in and hugged him tight, ignoring his wince of pain.

“Never send me away ever again! I always lose count of the monsoons anyway!” 

Alec could not find it in him to scowl or complain, holding his brother to his chest instead. Isabelle joined in the family hug as soon as she overheard their voices and Jace tumbled into the lair without care. Alec would not have it any other way and listened intently to their retelling of Clary dismissing the kingdom to crown Jace in her stead.

“I don’t suppose you dismissed it as well and gave it to Hodge or Imogen?” Alec mumbled.

The king grinned and Alec knew this was only the beginning of his hassles. Helen poked her head in the lair and smiled at the sight of them piled up on top of each other.

“Sorry to interrupt but the egg is hatching.”  
“The egg?” Alec repeated, frowning.  
“Yeah, we found an egg in Camille’s remains. We think it might be another siren, since there is only one at a time...” Isabelle explained.

Alec pushed them off him to have a look for himself, wincing with each flutter of his fins as the scratches on his arms had yet to heal. They swam closer to the deep end of the rift, glancing at the golden egg lying at the very bottom. It shuddered and split, cracks spreading on the immaculate surface. It was almost as big as Max already and the merfolk gathered to witness the birth of the siren as the egg fell apart, revealing a boy with black, curly hair and honey-colored skin and tail that unraveled gracefully. He barred his teeth, fangs dripping with venom and they eyed him carefully, gauging how threatening he could be to the kingdom.

“Welcome to the southern seas,” Jace chirped, all bravado and maybe pride too, for this was his kingdom now.

The siren’s throat bobbed as he ruffled his golden feathers and the merfolk backed off. Alec pushed Max behind him and Helen raised her hands uselessly, somehow hoping she could protect them with her magic. Aline had a hand on her seraph blade already and Jace shielded Clary with his own body.

The song was beautiful and came out as a greeting, chanting Raphael’s, for it was his name, lack of interest in their affairs. He shot past the merfolk and the song echoed in their jaws long after he disappeared in the Atlantic. They whistled back, not exactly in tune but enough to cement an alliance. Alec flopped back in Isabelle’s awaiting arms, exhausted. 

“Magnus,” he tried weakly. “did you check on him?”

She shook her head and apologized, tightening her grip on him when Alec tried to slip out of her arms to swim to the surface. It had barely been a day since Alec last saw him but he fought with every last ounce of his strength, screeching until Isabelle let him go.

“She cursed him, I need to make sure he was released too!” 

Isabelle bit her lip before nodding, pleading for him to be careful. Alec had no intention of overdoing himself anyway, for his body ached from his head to his tail and he flicked it lazily, taking a long time to reach the surface and come up in the underground cave. Magnus sat on the edge and looked up at the splashing sound, face lighting up briefly before he noticed the scratches on Alec’s arms. 

“What happened?!” 

Moonlight poured down the merman’s veiny skin and the red lines appeared angrier still as he swam closer to the other man. Magnus reached to brush his head fin then his cheek, thumb skimming along the gills throbbing wildly on Alec’s neck. He leaned in to meet the merman underwater and it felt like Alec breathed a new life into him.

“You’re free.” 

Magnus shook his head, not believing him at first and Alec reached to cover his fingers with his webbed-hand, nodding intently. They stared at each other in the aquamarine water and Alec almost let go of his hand, expecting him to come up for air. Magnus dipped his head instead, pressing their lips together. The merman gasped, kissing him back and delving into the softness of his skin, the warmth that spread even through the water. Magnus leaned further into the pond and Alec reached up to change the angle his head, peppering his face with kisses before covering the other man’s mouth with his again as they dived deeper. 

The water reached his shoulders, engulfed Magnus’ waist and his hips slid into the pond without a sound. Alec kissed him still, drowning without a care in the world and Magnus held onto him when his feet slipped from the edge and he followed the merman down. Magic rushed through his body, from his waist up as the ocean welcomed him, settling against his body like it always used to. They broke apart and Alec recoiled at the sight of Magnus’ golden eyes peering at him with hope.

The ocean lulled them, drifting into the pond with a gentle swell and Alec floated closer to Magnus. The light caught onto him yet he did not shine the way Magnus did, black tail brushing against the other man’s, for a golden tail flicked under Magnus, shimmering sunlight in his scales. Bronze loops dangled from the fins on his side and a ring shined at the base of his caudal fin, an echo of the waterfall of necklaces around his neck. His fingers twitched with barely restrained magic, rings glinting and Alec glanced at his own webbed-hands, surprised to find that the scratches and cuts had healed somehow. 

“It seems like I recovered my full powers as well.” Magnus mumbled, looking sheepish.  
“That, that was your curse?”  
“The only thing Camille could take away from me was the ocean, so she banished me to walk on land and never change back.” 

Magnus flicked his tail, marveling at the resistance of water rushing down his slim shoulders and waist and Alec chased after him, chest thrumming with barely restrained emotion. Webbed-hands ran over Magnus’ body and up, cupping his face in wonder as the hum built into the deep and distant singing Alec had once graced him with. Magnus listened, bathed in the echo knowing he would never long to hear the song again for the ocean was once more his, or maybe theirs.

The Mediterranean and the southern sea kissed, bathing in moonlight, night sky and sunshine wrapped around each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not, Simon will take care of Chairman Meow!

**Author's Note:**

> > _Ce n'est pas l'homme qui prend la mer, c'est la mer qui prend l'homme._  
>  People don't take to the water in sailing boats, the ocean takes people.
> 
> _Dès que le vent soufflera_ , Renaud ([translation](https://lyrics-on.net/en/1079355-des-que-le-vent-soufflera-lyrics.html))
> 
> **I take prompts!** Follow me [on tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/637141364802469888/string-of-pearls-and-prompts) and get in touch, my ask box is open ♥
> 
>  **I take prompts!** Follow me [on tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/637141364802469888/string-of-pearls-and-prompts) and get in touch, my ask box is open ♥
> 
>  **On feedback:**  
>  “<3” as extra kudos are fine by me. Short comments give me just as much of an adrenaline rush as longer comments because my email notifications don’t discriminate! I give as long as I get (*coughs* read: I reply at length) so you decide if we’re having a quickie in the comments or if you’re taking me out on a date to have an actual conversation ;)
> 
>  _Constructive criticism is welcome_. Please bear in mind that while I will take it into account, I will not rewrite a story that has already been published. I’d rather incorporate relevant feedback (read: concrete examples and suggestions as to how to address the element in question) into a new work and write a different take on the same plot! Once again, I give as good as I get ;)
> 
>  _You are not, by any means, required to comment if you don’t want to_. I will publish every chapter of a complete story no matter the response to it. Find some more thoughts and tips on commenting [on my tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/commenting), I make moodboards for my fics too, if you want to follow me :D Happy reading ♥


End file.
